The present invention is directed to a composite mobile digital information recording system. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system for use in public and commercial vehicles to capture video, audio, and related information for surveillance and evidentiary purposes.
Typical video recording systems, such as those currently deployed in police vehicles, use a standard fixed camera and a videocassette recorder (VCR) recording on a standard videotape, such as a video home system (VHS) tape. The VCR is usually located in the trunk of the vehicle. Recording quality is limited, primarily by the recording speed of the videotape. At standard speed the tape must be changed every two hours. At the slowest speed, a maximum of six hours is possible. Recording at the slowest speed, however, significantly reduces the quality of the recorded material.
Besides quality and capacity issues, VCR problems also include machine failure and tape failure, which require physical replacement and repair, and often occur without the knowledge of the user. Also, with respect to the videotapes, the user must physically remove and replace the videotapes in the VCR, and it is cumbersome to store the videotapes.
The VCR is a technical device nearing the end of its lifecycle; therefore, no serious advancements are on the drawing board that address the numerous technical issues incumbent to videotape recording. On the other hand, digital capture and storage is at the beginning of its technological curve, with rapid development of new devices. The only available means to ensure sufficient quality and control of video recording, access, and storage is an increase in the number of well-trained persons with those responsibilities. On the other hand, advancements of digital technologies are reducing the need for human involvement and even training.
The present invention is an elegant solution to the problems inherent in the current videotape systems deployed by public agencies and private companies for surveillance and evidentiary purposes.
The present invention provides an effective and efficient method for capturing, transmitting, and storing potential evidentiary video and related information in mobile environments. The captured data is stored in onboard hard drives, or other storage facilities, such as flash memory, solid state memory, etc., and transferred to a home base data repository for archival, retrieval, and evidentiary use.
The present invention provides a surveillance system which includes a device for capturing video, audio, and data information. The device is provided in a first location, such as a vehicle. A mobile server is provided for integrating and storing the captured information in the vehicle. The mobile server is capable of transmitting the captured information from the vehicle to a second location, such as a building.
In addition, the present invention involves a method for managing video, audio, and data information which includes capturing the information, integrating the information into one data stream, and storing the data stream.
The invention also involves a computer system, interface, and computer program product for implementing the foregoing method.